1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly, to an LCD capable of applying a voltage having an adjusted level and polarity to an upper gate electrode without the need of additional wiring.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely-used flat panel displays (FPDs). An LCD may include two substrates having a plurality of electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. The amount of light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer may be adjusted by applying a voltage to the electrodes to rearrange liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer.
There is a growing demand for LCDs having improved current and light durability. Oxide thin-film transistor (TFT) display panels having active layer patterns formed of a semiconductor oxide have excellent mobility, light insensitivity and low-temperature deposition properties.